Resident evil VOLENTEER
by hya716
Summary: WELL this is like a group of STARS members breaking into a umbrella base .
1. Volenteer

RESIDENT EVIL VOLUNTEER  
  
Ok this story is like... I story off with my character, Nick Adams, And then on people write in their reviews there stuff about there person... For example,  
  
Nick Adams  
=======================================  
Eyes: Green  
Skin: Tan  
Sex: Male  
Traits: Bites his nails when he is nervous but when he first got a gun ... well.. read! :-D  
Personality: Nice and caring, The adventurous one of the group. Will stop at nothing to stop umbrella.  
  
IF U WANT TO DO THIS GO AHEAD... I PROMISE I WILL SUBMIT EVERYONES PERSON! UNLESS ITS SUMTHING STUPID! 


	2. Characters

Natasha Williams  
  
=  
  
Eyes: Dark Grey  
  
Skin: Light Brown  
  
Sex: Yes please :P...just joking, female.  
  
Traits: She tends to be clumsy in normal situations, but when it comes to a life or death situation she is extreamly lucky.  
  
Personality: She likes to joke and keep a light-hearted air around her. She also watches out for everyone  
  
Name: Mariah Marcus (Daughter of Doctor Marcus from RE 0)  
  
Height: 5'9"  
  
Weight: Light and is very weak physically (a result of the T-Virus)  
  
Hair: Dirty Blond down to her waist  
  
Eyes: Lilac/Lavender or Seafoam green  
  
Skin: very pale  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Quirs: She hates bugs/spiders/anything that crawls.  
  
Personality: Shy and reserved, very passive and intelligent but it doesn't show through, easily upset, distant, very quiet, scared very easily. She is a healer at heart.  
  
Name: Chase Buie  
  
Height: 5'9  
  
Weight: 145lbs.  
  
Eyes: Dark Brown  
  
Hair: Dark Brown  
  
Skin: Slightly tanned  
  
Age: 19  
  
Traits: Right handed, comic reflief when the time calls for it. Cool headed in most situations. Messiah complex (does everything to help anyone, even if it means he has to get hurt in doing so). Sweethearted yet he is a fighter. He is a sucker for a pretty face. Before he dies he wants to find true love.  
  
Amy Maxwell =  
  
Eyes: Emerald green  
  
Hair: Long,brown and straight.  
  
Height: 5'8  
  
Skin: White  
  
Sex: Female  
  
Traits: Very short tempered.  
  
Personality: Is a very caring,kind, strong minded person, but sometimes she can be stubborn and very short tempered. Will not stop at anything to bring umbrella down and has never forgiven them for causing the death of her brother.  
  
David Con  
  
=  
  
Sex:Male  
  
Height:6'5"  
  
Weight:231lbs.  
  
Eyes:Scared distant hurt looking Brown  
  
Skin:Fair complexion  
  
Traits:Right Hand twiches constantly when nervous  
  
Personality:Very Very Quiet guy, does not talk much but gets the job done and Works with most people.  
  
Name: Cody Smith  
  
Sex:Male  
  
Hight:5'11  
  
Weight:312  
  
Build:Thickly musceled(sorry I work out ALOT)  
  
Skin:Pale  
  
Eyes:Black or very very dark brown.  
  
Traits:Cracks Knuckles whene nervous.  
  
Personality: Seems cold,distant, and rarely smiles but is actually very kind and careing when others are in danger, wants umbrella destroyed for turning his little brother into a Tyrant. 


	3. Chapter 3 Helicopter

Nicholas Adams stared at his fellow teammates in the seats in back of him. They were in a helicopter, they were going to break into umbrella. ' And now, I will get  
  
them back for...' He shrugged it off.  
  
"Nick... Nick?"  
  
Nick Snapped out of it. Chase Buie was staring at him.  
  
"Oh... Yeah Chase? "  
  
"Nothing, thought you died on us :-D" Chase joked.  
  
"Hey, guys, I think we are here." They looked at David.  
  
Then they looked out the helicopter window.  
  
The base was huge. It looked like a huge silver globe. It was shiny and looked from the distance... eerie!  
  
"Hey...um..guys... whats that noise??" Cody asked nervously.  
  
Nick heard a grinding noise and then he saw the front of the helicopter explode. Before he can scream or even open his mouth, The helicopter swerved and started to fall.  
  
"Guys!!! Get your parachutes ready!!!"  
  
He only heard gasps and screams.  
  
"We are going to die!!" Mariah screamed.  
  
"This is all your fault!" Amy yelled at Nick.  
  
"My fault? My fault? I told you to check everything before we left!! You are the mechanic is this plane!" Nick yelled back.  
  
"Natasha? Chase? Cody? Everyone!! Get in to crash positio-  
  
They didn't hear anything else before the helicopter crashed. 


	4. Chapter 4 Waking up

Cody woke up first. He lit a flare. "Mmm my back..." he felt his back and looked at his blood-covered hand. He looked around the helicopter. It was overturned and the flare outlined everyone. Amy looked the worse. She had a huge slash across her arms and chest.  
Nicks head was bleeding. But then Cody fainted.  
  
When Nick woke up everyone was awake. "Ohhhh.. I feel terrible." Nick moaned. "I am with you bro." Chase agreed. Everyone agreed that they all felt terrible and they had aches and pains. That's when Natasha noticed Cody was wasn't there.  
  
"Hey... Mariah... Where is Cody?" "I thought he was behind you!:" Mariah gasped. "We got to go out and look for him." David finally said quietly. They all agreed silently.  
  
When everyone was finally out of the helicopter Nicholas said "Everyone follow me. I hear something."  
They followed silently to the low growling sound. They saw what looked like a injured dog. It was all scruffy and it was a little bloody. Natasha ran up to it.  
"Oh you poor thing. "Natasha cooed. And then it jumped up and barked and dashed at Natasha. Everyone jumped up and backed up.  
Natasha was the first up. She apparently had fast reflexes. The dog strode side to side. When it moved to the left and the STARS saw what it was blocking they gasped. 


	5. Chapter 5 the entrance

Sorry I haven't written in a while... I have summer school  
and I am busy... I promise I will write a lot now.. oh yeah...  
barry burton you suck .... hes a insulting reader  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The entrance  
  
- - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - - -- -  
- - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - -  
  
Natasha gasped.  
  
"Oh my god.... Nick its Cody!" Natasha whispered.  
  
And nick saw, Cody was bleeding severely and choking on his  
own blood. But Mariah saw it could be fixed. Nick yelled,  
then pulled out his 9.mm and shot the dog. The bullet  
pierced the skull. The dog then fell. Lifeless and bloody.  
They ran over to cody.  
  
"Cody, it's going to be O.K alright buddy...  
just stay calm just stay calm." Chase reassured.  
  
Mariah went to work. By 20 minutes later cody was on  
a portable wheel chair( PWC). Natasha pushed him and they  
went down a trail that was past where they found cody. The  
trail was rough and looked like it might get ugly but they  
went carefully.  
  
" Thi-s suck-ks..." Cody  
stuttered." I-I was unconscious-s and w-when I woke u-up I de-  
decided to investigate. I saw this-s po-poor dog. And It... w-well  
you can see what I-it did."  
"Yes we were very lucky you were alive." Amy said.  
They kept walking. After a while they came to a gate. Through  
the gate they could see a private property sign with blood  
splattered all over it.  
"HUH?" Nick gasped.  
  
Since the gate was rusted, Nick had no problem kicking off  
the lock. They could see the large dome they saw in the  
helicopter. They walked to the dome. The door was steel and  
there was a control pad next to it. The pad said the door  
was open. He was about to open the door when a hand grabbed  
his wrist. He looked up, and he found he was staring into  
the eyes of cody.  
  
Cody moaned. Then he put his mouth to nicks neck and  
prepared to bite.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
---------  
  
In case you havent notice cody is now a zombie! Review  
please! 


End file.
